1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cord clamping mechanism and, more particularly, to an improvement in a one-side screw clamping type cord clamping mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a cord clamping mechanism in a connector a one side screw clamping type as exemplified in FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings has been employed so as to reduce the size as small as possible when the cover of the connector is small in size and the internal space is small. This conventional one-side screw clamping type cord clamping mechanism has a cord clamp 10, a clamp mounting base 20 provided inside a connector cover 1, and a clamping screw 30. The base 20 is provided near the cord leading port 2 of the cover 1, and formed with a threaded opening 21 for receiving the screw 30. The clamp 10 has a ring-shaped portion 11 for passing a cord to be clamped, and a pair of legs 12 extended from the both ends of the ring-shaped portion 11 for clamping the cord inserted into the ring-shaped portion 11 when the legs 12 are closed. Circular openings 13 for passing the screw 30 are respectively formed at the legs 12. When clamping the cord by the cord clamping mechanism of the structure thus constructed, the cord is first inserted into the ring-shaped portion 11 in the state that the clamp 10 is opened, then pulled from the cord leading port 2 of the connector cover 1, the legs 12 are placed on the base 20 so that the openings 13 of the legs 12 coincides with the threaded openings 21 of the base 20, the screw 30 is engaged with the openings 21 through the openings 13, the clamp 10 is then closed, and clamped fixedly with the base 20.
The conventional cord clamping mechanism described above can be reduced in size and can be advantageous at the point of saving the space in the connector cover, but since it is of one side screw clamping type, the conventional mechanism has such disadvantages that the clamp 10 tends to rotate as shown by an arrow A in case of clamping the screw and the sheath of the cord tends to be extended from the end 11A of the ring-shaped portion 11 to between the pair of legs 12 to be interposed between the legs 12, thereby hardly clamping the cord.
An object of this invention is to provide a cord clamping mechanism capable of eliminating the abovementioned disadvantages of the conventional mechanism and simply performing a cord clamping work.